historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Getulio Vargas
Getulio Vargas (19 April 1882-24 August 1954) was President of Brazil from 3 November 1930 to 29 October 1945 (succeeding Augusto Tasso Fragoso and preceding Jose Linhares) and from 31 January 1951 to 24 August 1954 (succeeding Eurico Gaspar Dutra and preceding Cafe Filho). Biography Getulio Vargas was born in Sao Borja, Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil in 1882, and he practiced law before entering state politics in 1908. Elected to the Federal Congress in 1922, he became Minister of Finance in 1926, and returned to his home state to become governor in 1928. Following a split between the various state oligarchies about how best to respond to the Great Depression, he was installed as the new Provisional President by the military in the coup which ended the First Republic. At first he decided to let the military carry out social and economic reform. Their failure culminated in the secession of the largest state, Sao Paulo, from the federation. The crisis enhanced Vargas' own role as the mediator, and through generous concessions, such as a promise to return to constitutional government and the introduction of female suffrage, he restored federal unity. He was elected President in 1934. In an emerging age of mass politicization, Vargas continued to exploit the fears and divisions of the elite. After two unsuccessful political coups by the popular left and right wings respectively, both of which he helped to provoke, he frightened the elites into abolishing the new constitution and establishing a dictatorship from 1937 to 1938. His subsequent government until 1945 became known as the "Estado Novo" (New State, after Antonio Salazar's regime in Portugal). He proceeded to rule the country as a benevolent dictator relying on the advice of a number of experts. He modernized the country through centralization, the diversification of agricultural production, improvements in transport and communication, the promotion of technical education, the implementation of a new labor code, the national ownership of mineral resources and key industries, and the promotion of industrial expansion. The ultimate pragmatist, he joined World War II on the Allies' side, fully realizing that under the impact of war, he would soon have to share his power both with the population and the military. From 1943 he began to encourage participation in state-run trade unions, and in 1945 built up a political machine with the foundation of two parties (conservative and labor) designed to appeal to different social groups. This enabled him to win the 1945 elections, but he was removed from office by a military suspicious that he would use this opportunity to begin another long reign. In contrast to his previous ability to be all things to all people, in his second period of office from 1950 he lost his political touch and managed to offend even his loyal supporters. Unable to manage the economy, he tried to quench oppositional activities and in 1954 his guard became involved in an assassination attempt on an opposition journalist. Faced with widespread demands for his resignation, he committed suicide. Category:1882 births Category:1954 deaths Category:Brazilian presidents Category:Brazilian politicians Category:Brazilians Category:Presidents Category:Politicians Category:Catholics Category:Agnostics Category:Converts to agnosticism from Catholicism Category:Rio-Grandense Republican Party members Category:Brazilian Labor Party members Category:Brazilian social democrats Category:Social democrats